


Steven Universe Pebbles 02: Friends with Benefits

by ShikimaAkemi



Series: Steven Universe: Pebbles. [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Camp Pining Hearts, Crystal Gems, Cute, Cute Ending, Cuteness everywhere, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Romance, SpinelxSteven, Spineven, StevenxSpinel, Stevinel, Stevnel, Teen Romance, camp pining hearts the movie, mention of Lapidot, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikimaAkemi/pseuds/ShikimaAkemi
Summary: Movie night, a common date for the two teens in love, until she asks a question:"Hey, Stevie, what's a "friendship with benefits"?"
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Spineven - Relationship, Stevinel - Relationship
Series: Steven Universe: Pebbles. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611235
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Steven Universe Pebbles 02: Friends with Benefits

**Steven Universe Pebbles 02:**

**Friends with Benefits**

Steven and Spinel are dating; it started just a little around two weeks ago, so they didn't mention a thing just yet. Of course Garnet knew, but she feels it is not her place to mention it; of course all the other gems noticed their closeness, but they just brushed it aside, believing they were just becoming close friends, all of them, except Pearl, who was prone to pay extra attention to details, especially those related to Steven, so she took notice on how many times they hug or hold hands during the day, but she opted to not voice her concerns about it, in favor to just let them be, always keeping a hawk-like eye on the two teens.

Today they were on one of their little hang outs: they were on Steven's room watching a movie, cuddled on his bed, stealing sweet little kisses to each other from time to time, because yes, that's something they didn't do in public, they both loved their privacy, and felt a kiss was something very intimate and special, so they kept them for whenever they were alone, which was pretty often… thank you Garnet!

Today they were watching "Camp Pinning Hearts: the Movie", at Peridot's request-almost-command. At one of the scenes, there were a girl and a guy talking, she loves him, he does not, but finds her attractive none the less, so he suggests becoming "friends with benefits".  
"Hey, Stevie" she turns her head to look up at him "what's a "friendship with benefits"?"

"Hump~" Steven pulled such a face of distaste, he loved that Spinel wanted to learn more about human culture, and he was always eager to teach her and show her more, it made them both happy, but he hated whenever he had to explain "certain things" to his girlfriend, more if they were among the radar of uncomfortable or unpleasant, for example, when he had to explain to her what a "bathroom" was, and WHY she could NOT get in with him, needless to say that he was mortified when Lars, who happened to be there, told her to just wait until they were a pair of years older, so then she could go in with him, and to further Steven's embarrassment even more, Spinel, the sweet innocent gem that didn't understand Lars's distasteful joke, turned to him with hopeful sparkling eyes and asked, "Is it true, Steven? Can I go in with you in a pair of years?" at what his answer was to hug her and laugh nervously "We will see, Spinel, we will see! Hahaha, ha~" and immediately sent a killing glare at Lars's direction, who was holding (and failing) his laughter.

"Is it so bad, dollface?" she accommodated herself to face him, her hands clasping the sleeves of his jacket now, jacket that she was wearing, way to bring him back to reality.

"Huh? No, well, it depends on people's perspective; I personally don't like it one bit… wait" after the initial shock of the first question, his hands, in a now natural motion for him, come back to hold her waist and rest on the small of her back "why do you ask if it's bad?"

"Uhm~, well…" she gets a rosy tint on her cheeks and averts her eyes a little, placing her hands on his shoulders, ready to admit without the actual confession that she spends a lot of time admiring his face "because of your face: your expression looks somber and your eyes become cold whenever I end up asking something problematic" her eyes speak of remorse at the mere idea of making him uncomfortable in any way. 

He smiled fondly at her, just a quick glance of her beautiful magenta eyes directed at him filled with affection, was enough to melt his heart and make him weak on the knees, he loved this gem so much, and no words were needed, to know that the feeling was mutual, so sweet, so pure, that despite the short time they've been together as a couple, he already feels he could not live without her "Heh~ Come here, my beautiful princess"

He gently cups her face with his hands, and leans in to leave tender little kisses on her cheeks, forehead, eyes, and finally, her lips, making her blush and giggle all the while, with him smiling and blushing as well. 

"Hahaha, Steven~, we won't finish the movie at this rate."

"Mh-hmh, don't care, I just have eyes for you, sweetheart~" Not even two seconds after the first kiss, he was back for more, not even letting her breathe.

"Well, ungh, don't blame me later if Peridot, hmf~, p-plays her "20 Questions" on you and you fail~… Oh my stars~"

"Ugh~!" He hides his face on her shoulder at the memory of last time "Please~ babe, don't be so cruel to remind me THAT, last time was too painful, Lapis gave me an earful for making her beloved girlfriend cry with my ignorance." Needless to say that Spinel was giggling at her poor boyfriend's misery.

"Yeah, I remember, your face was priceless that day" Steven just playfully pouted at her, making her giggle even more, making him get a grin from ear to ear, he loved that heavenly sound, her happiness.

After sharing a good laugh at Steven's expenses, they kissed a bit more among the darkness of the room, their silhouette illuminated just by the dim light of the TV screen, this time out served for Steven to mentally prepare himself and finally answer his girlfriend's question.

"Ok, about your question, the whole *friends with benefits* is a kind of agreement between two or more people, where they go doing all sort of stuff that can go from holding hands to kissing, sometimes even more "intimate" stuff, all things normal couples in love would do, but without a real bound of love, is more like treating each other as a plaything; is similar to the whole "open relationship" concept, except people have a love bound… if you can call it that. The reason why I don't like either of those, is because I feel people use those just as excuses to justify their cheating on someone, and use and manipulate people the way they want." A faint sound called his attention, lifting his eyes to see her "Uhh, Spinel? Are you ok?" she was silently trembling and clutching her fist on her gem, her face down, not looking at him "Spinel?" the moment his hand came closer to her, a water drop landed on his hand, this worried him; careful, he lifted her chin, and the sight broke his heart, she was crying "Spinel…"

With the care and devotion he always showed her, he offered her shelter on his arms, pressing her against his body, she hid her face on his neck while he caressed her hair "Hey, what's up? Please don't cry, sweetheart" the hand on her hair left a bit to clean her tears with his thumb; after a bit of effort, she finally was able to speak, her voice was barely audible, but her pain and anger was evident.

"I don't like that, that's just too cruel! How can you have the heart to do that to someone, and then have the nerve to say you love them? That's not something you do to a friend or your special someone."

"Shh~, it's alright, I would never let anyone do that to you, I would never do it." A little chuckle escaped his lips at his next line "And just for the record, I reacted just like you when my dad explained this same to me. The way I see it, if you feel the need to do that to someone, it simply means you don't love them anymore, or you didn't love them to begin with, so better talk honestly, and cut it for good, before someone's feelings get unfairly crushed."

"Yeah, I know, that's what you told me we should do if one of us feels like our relationship is not going anywhere."

"Exactly."

She hugged his neck for dear life, wit him corresponding with the same fervor "I love you so much, Steven!"

"I love you too, my sweet Spinel."

After she calmed down, with the help of some more kisses *just for healing purpose*, they kept watching their movie, until a thought crossed Steven's mind  
"You know, now that I think about it, that sounds an awful lot like the type of relationship Kevin would have with someone."

"Pfft~, you won't ever forget that he tried to make a move on me, will ya?"

"No. How dare him try to flirt with my girlfriend!?"

"I wasn't your girlfriend just yet, Stevie~" This was funny for her.

"Doesn't matter, I already had feelings for you, besides, he didn't even know you!"

"Haha! It doesn't matter, because I already had my eyes on you and just you, sheik." Her reward was a kiss on top of her head.

After a little while, their movie was finally over, and they came downstairs for dinner, Steven holding Spinel's waist, both of them giggling without a care on the world, the other gems were on the living room while Pearl was cooking.

"Hey~, Steven, Spinel! Watcha up to? Did you guys do something interesting?"

"The usual, we played some games and watched a pair of movies." Answered a cheerful Steven.

"Man, you two can be so boring sometimes."

"Is not boring, we love spending time together, besides, Steven is always teaching me a lot of new things about Earth, like today! I just learned what is a *friendship with benefits*"

IN ORDER: Steven was lost on his head looking outside the window to nothing in particular, blushing and touching his lips with the tip of his fingers at the dreamy memories; Garnet gave them thumbs up and a serene smile, while Amethyst was looking unimpressed; meanwhile, all turned slowmo for Pearl, and just when Amethyst was ready to tease them, all heard a screech sound that made them turn in time to see Pearl's shocked expression before she puffed.

"Pearl!" Both Steven and Spinel panicked and rushed to aid the puffed gem, while Amethyst, after realization hit her of why that happened, started to laugh hysterically; Garnet, as calm as always, approached the two teens that were kneeling looking at Pearl's gem on the ground, and spoke to them with a soft smile on a soothing voice "don't worry, she will be fine" she picked up the gem "but I think is best to tell her already that you two are dating".

"Wait, WHAT!?" that froze Amethyst on her place.

"And, just so you know, you'll have to leave the door to your room open from now on, understood?"

"Ok~"

Is time for us to leave the happy family, with Amethyst full of doubts on how she missed all this juicy information, and how she would make use of it to tease them next, and Pearl inside her gem, thinking on ways to double her surveillance on those two from now on…

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Second story on this anthology, Wooh! XD
> 
> I hope you liked it, guys!
> 
> A few notes about this fic:  
> 1\. This was the third story I wrote for them, second one on this book, originally, it was going to be third of the anthology, but the previous one ended up way too log, so was replaced by this one.  
> 2\. This cute story was inspired by Starscheme's pic: https://starscheme.tumblr.com/post/188100194730/spinel-just-loves-to-announce-the-new-forms-of My sides were so hurt that day for the laughing.  
> 3\. Not specific age here, but if you wonder, I go with 16: she didn't go with the Diamonds and lives with Steven and co, after a bit of three or four months of spending time together, he developed feelings, hers became stronger (and understood thanks to Garnet), after another painful month, he finally confessed (painful because Kevin being a nuisance), so now they're together, so basically, yes, he's 16, and acting like a normal teen his age. This may create more doubts, so maybe one day I'll write down all my head-canons for better understanding, but not promise anything.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story, and as a last announcement: I recently opened a NSFW Twitter account, so I invite you to join! Here is the link: https://twitter.com/AkemiMirror
> 
> Please, minors don't get close to it, while my content is pretty soft right now, I still prefer if you respect the rules and don't join while still being underage, please.
> 
> That's all by now, have a wonderful week, guys!  
> Kim out. Peace.


End file.
